Un Plan Increíble
by Biocry
Summary: Tiene poco Lemmon (al final) Decir que Boogieman era cupido estaba fuera de términos. Pero gracias a él las cosas se recortarian bastante... El mayor error de Murdoc ahora mismo fue "comprar" una película en japonés subtitulada en ingles. Pero quizás ese mismo error haría que de una vez por todas supieran por qué Noodle se sonrojaba siempre que estaba junto a 2D.


-¡¡¡愛している TOOCHI!!!-fue el grito que se oyó en todo el edificio, provocado por la ahora mujer de 26 años llamada Noodle.

En la remodelada Kong Studios, 5 individuos retoman su rutina diaria comenzando por oír aquella voz que todos reconocian muy bien.

La joven ya llevaba actuando raro desde hace bastantes semanas pero no era para menos, todos lo hacían.

Desde que 2D comenzó a prestar atención a su salud y el bienestar de todos, incluyendo la de Murdoc, dejo los analgésicos, los cigarrillos en cantidad y el alcohol, además de comenzar a trabajar su físico y arreglar su dentadura, las cosas comenzaron a actuar raro entorno a él.

Russel comenzó a enseñarle a cocinar y a mejorar su calidad verbal y mental, en este caso, el baterista paso a ser su maestro de moral y cocina.

Murdoc dejo de golpearlo, no era por el hecho de que 2D ya no le temia y lo encaraba en ciertas ocasiones, sino que cuando éste le devolvía los golpes, pues... Murdoc no salía tan ileso como esperaba, desde entonces 2D pasó de ser alguien decidido contra Murdoc.

La última vez había venido tan borracho que trato de "violar" a Noodle, recibiendo una fractura en el brazo por una llave del peliazul que comenzaba a hartarse de esa situación.

Pero de todos, Noodle era la única más rara de todo el grupo.

Días enteros gastaba la muchacha espiando a 2D en sus entrenamientos, hasta cuándo salía de su habitación no dejaba de verlo de una manera bastante incómoda.

Generalmente utilizaba el abrigo celeste con sus lentes bastante curiosos, los cuales utilizo en el vídeo de Saturnz Burz, los cuales la hacian ver rara pero en el buen sentido, puesto que con su peinado, ella lucía de manera esplendida.

Murdoc fue el primero en notar tales acciones de la muchacha, acciones que realmente le intrigaban mucho.

Russel por su parte trato de hablar con ella, pero ella solo decía cosas como "es algo que quiero saber si es pasajero" "mí corazón está terminando de elegir" y demás cosas de la que ninguno de los chicos estaba al tanto.

Stuart se convirtió en pilar no solo de la banda, sino también de la que el denominaba su familia.

Su trabajo en todo el lugar era muy importante...

Murdoc culpaba a Boogieman por todo esto, pero este solamente seguía leyendo el periódico en la sala de estar, lugar en el que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, de no ser por algun favor de 2D.

Luego de fallarle a Satan, darle su respeto al peliazul luego del enfrentamiento que tuvieron hace meses atrás, además de formar una amistad con el, Boggie, como lo llamaba Stuart, fue otro miembro de la familia que curiosamente vivía dentro de la cabeza del muchacho y salía cuando se le daba la gana.

El peliazul estaba terminando de cocinar el desayuno en el último plato de tostadas, cuando recibió un inesperado abrazo de Noodle.

-¡¡愛している TOOCHI!!-Dijo ella mientras restregaba su rostro por toda la espalda del muchacho que reía sorprendido al no comprender ni una palabra de lo que dijo.

-Noodle ¿estas bien?-consulto divertido mientras pasaba el desayuno al plato.

-me encuentro genial Toochi, gracias a ti-finalizo la muchacha felizmente.

-Me alegra ser el responsable de ello en cierto modo-finalizo alegremente el muchacho continuando su labor.

Russel estaba totalmente congelado junto con un tic nervioso, su taza de café término sobre su plato desparramando su contenido en la tostada y su mano temblaba levemente.

Murdoc tenía la mandíbula sobre los suelos, su cerveza término en el piso y sus ojos sobresalían de las cuencas.

Y Boogieman negó divertido, el entendía el japonés, y sabía que había dicho la muchacha.

~Buenas suerte Stuart, la necesitarás, aún que... Podría acelerar las cosas, si, quizás esto funcione de una manera más divertida e incluso rápida~penso el sujeto de la máscara levantándose del asiento mientras comenzaba a preparar su plan.

-Stuart, me ausentare por un par de horas, ¿necesitará que le consiga algo en el camino?-Pregunto con respeto mientras doblaba el periódico y lo introducía en su capa la cual lo consumió rápidamente.

-No lo creo, puedes ir tranquilo amigo-respondio el vocalista felizmente, mientras que Noodle y Russel lo saludaban con la mano.

Boggieman asintió ante los saludos y se hundió en el suelo desapareciendo.

2D, luego de un par de movimientos logró safarse del agarre de Noodle y le entrego su desayuno mientras él se quitaba el delantal y tomaba su teléfono junto con las llaves.

La muchacha se le quedó viendo con un sonrojo, mientras suspiraba de manera soñadora puesto que el vocalista tenía puesto un atuendo algo ajustado para poder entrenar y con su mirada neutral dejaba mucha madurez traslúcida.

-Bueno... Según el día, osea Viernes, es la noche de Murdoc para conseguir películas, yo me iré por unas... 2 horas... Russel, Noodle, quedan a cargo, nos vemos luego-dijo el peliazul mientras salía con la música puesta en sus auriculares hacia el cementerio.

Suspiró divertido, hubiera querido hacer una carrera con los zombies gorila para comprobar su estado de velocidad, tal vez para la próxima.

-Satan y sus demonios, ¡¿QUE CLASE DE PELÍCULA SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍA TRAER?!-Grito furioso el "reptil"

-No lo se lagarto, yo que tú comenzaría a buscar de inmediato-dijo Russel al notar que ya eran las 11:00 am y las tiendas cerraban en una hora.

Murdoc se levantó del asiento desganado y tomando las llaves de "Stylo" salió rumbo al garaje arrastrando los pies hasta el ascensor.

Allí abajo se hallaba su amado Stylo junto con la Winnebago y la "2Cycle", la motocicleta de 2D que con sudor y horas extras de trabajo logro pagar y modificar.

Suspiró irritado mientras entraba al auto y buscaba dentro del maletero.

Exalo felizmente al encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Ahi estabas maldito escurridizo-dijo Murdoc al ver el primer disco de ellos.

Luego de introducir el disco, busco el track número 11 y salió a todo dar del lugar.

Una base bastante peculiar sonó dentro del vehículo y Murdoc con una voz altamente desafinada comenzó a cantar.

-¡THE WORLD IS SPINNING TOO FAST, I'M BUYING LEAD NIKE SHOES!-Comenzo a sonar dentro del vehículo mientras golpeaba el volante totalmente emocionado.

Una hora de caos sería provocado por Murdoc y su ahora insoportable ánimo.

Volviendo con Russel, este preparaba las cosas que utilizarían para la almuerzo, entre ellas un manual con la receta para prepararlo.

Y subiendo un piso se hallaba Noodle cantando Dare y bailando con su muñeco de 2D, el cual había hecho cuando tenía 15 años.

Sonreía y apretaba el peluche contra ella mientras veía el conjunto de ropa que había utilizado en la publicidad de Jaguar Racing.

Río como colegiala enamorada al recordar lo que había sucedido en aquella grabación.

Flashback: Jaguar Racing Promo

-Bien, la grabación tomará unos minutos, Noodle, tú deberás llevar un atuendo especial, luego iras con la señora Nowsie para que te preparen-decia Damon mientras leía el guión de la publicidad delante de la muchacha que estaba haciendo una pose sobre unas rejas que cortaban con tal medida.

Murdoc estaba bebiendo a gran cantidad, no querían oírlo en ninguna parte así que en menos de lo que canta 2D una estrofa, el ya estaba ebrio.

Russel lo cuidaba para que no hiciera desastres, dejando a 2D quien con una leve sonrisa veía a la muchacha que reía nerviosa por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando la parte de la valla cayó, la muchacha suspiró relajada y se acercó a 2D emocionada.

-Va a estar genial la grabación-Dijo mientras aceptaba la botella de agua que le ofrecía el peliazul.

-Sin duda alguna-dijo el vocalista con una sonrisa amistosa.

-linda, la señora Nowsie te espera-dijo Jamie sonriendo de manera dulce.

-En un momento-Dijo ella volviendo hacia 2D mientras cruzaba los dedos y sonreía nerviosa.

-Lo harás bien... Ve-le puntualizó el muchacho señalando con los ojos a la italiana de 32 años que la esperaba con ojos ardiendo en llamas.

-¡VEO DEMASIADO POTENCIAL EN ESTA MUJERCITA!-Dijo la mujer mientras tomaba la mano de Noodle y se metían al vestuario.

2D negó sonriendo levemente y se dirigió junto con Russel, que al parecer mantenía a Murdoc bajo control.

~¿cuanto tiempo cree que tarden?~pregunto Boogieman dentro de la cabeza del muchacho.

-¿Mas de lo que tarda Murdoc manteniéndose sobrio? No lo creó-respondio en voz baja y de manera divertida.

La charla se interrumpió por culpa del baterista que reía divertido al ver que Murdoc lloraba como niño por qué se le había acabado el alcohol.

La risa hilarante de 2D junto con la de Boggieman, que sostenía su estómago con ambas manos tratando de parar de reír, no se hicieron esperar.

Dirigiéndose rápidamente con Noodle, está ahora veía asombrada contra un espejo como había quedado.

-Asi seras una "asesina sexual"-dijo la mujer dejando que un extraño lado latino saliera al decir aquellas últimas palabras que Noodle no comprendió.

Sin más que tardar salió de la cabina congelando a todos los hombres presentes.

Retomando con los 3 chiflados, estos avanzaban, arrastrando a Murdoc que continuaba llorando como niña, hacia la cabina para esperar a Noodle.

La puerta se abrió y nadie pudo evitar sorprenderse y/o sonrojarse por aquella vista de la hermosa mujer frente a todos.

Hermosa era una palabra chica para describir la belleza que veían las cuencas "vacías" de 2D, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era imposible no hacerlo, menos cuando ves a tú "hermanita menor" con otros ojos.

Suspiró relajándose y para cuándo vio frente, vio a Murdoc corriendo hacia ella mientras comenzaba a desnudarse.

-¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!-Grito Russel totalmente enojado y sorprendido, estaba por lanzarse contra el "reptil" cuando algo veloz paso a su lado.

Al ver por donde vino aquella cosa, solo vio la nube de tierra donde debía estar 2D.

Al ver al frente nuevamente, solo vio algo que lo shoqueo por completo.

Noodle veia a todos algo cohibida y nerviosa, cosa que mató el corazón de varios hombres.

Sin embargo al oír un grito de Russel su vista se posó hacia la derecha viendo a un semidesnudo Murdoc que corría hacia ella con su estirada lengua como si quisiera comerla.

Ella se aterró y cerro los ojos cubriendose con sus manos esperando lo que sea que pasará.

Podía contar con 20 segundos quieta pero no había pasado nada, al abrir los ojos no creía lo que veía.

Murdoc que seguía ebrio solamente veía al frente pensando en follar y beber algo, no obstante sus ansias de follar aparecieron al ver aquella muchacha que al estar tan ebrio no reconocía.

No tardó en safarse del agarre de los 2 y correr desesperado mientras comenzaba a desnudarse.

Estaba por alcanzarla cuando sintió algo que lo freno abruptamente, al sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse, dirigió una mirada hacia atrás.

Lo que veía ni en sus más grandes pesadillas podía creerlo, 2D, furioso y totalmente irritado lo había abrazado con una fuerza implacable.

A pesar de estar ebrio, el "reptil" podía jurar que veía un punto rojo en el fondo de aquellas cuencas oscuras, después de ello dejo de pensar ya que lo último que sintió fue un devastador golpe en su codo y cabeza.

2D le había hecho una llave de lucha imposible de creer, lo había alzado y lo había desnucado contra el piso, el brazo de Murdoc había caido mal, cosa que causó que se quebrara, pero su inconciencia era algo que no sabían cuanto duraría.

-¡¡¡TOCAS A MI PRINCESA Y TE ARRANCO LA CABEZA!!!-Grito furioso el peliazul mientras los músculos de su cuerpo se remarcaban inesperadamente.

Relajo su rostro y suspiró relajado haciendo que sus músculos se deshincharan.

Su expresión volvió a ser sería y tronando su cuello cargo a Murdoc, quien estaba totalmente inconciente, como saco de papas sacándolo de allí.

Se detuvo y miro a Noodle diciendo

-el próximo que trate de tocarte lo hará sobre mí cadáver-Dijo sonriéndole levemente y llevándose al alcohólico al hospital mientras los aplausos de la gente, incluyendo los impactados Damon y Jamie, lo dejaban como si hubiera hecho un acto heróico.

Noodle abrazo el peluche emocionada al recordar la seriedad y protección en las palabras de Stuart de aquel momento sintiéndose segura en ellas.

Desde aquella publicidad, los ojos de la muchacha dejaron de tener aquel brillo de "hermandad" que solían tener los amigos y hermanos que se llevan de lo mejor.

En cambio ahora brillaban de deseo, deseo de decirle a 2D todo lo que sentía por el, de besarlo, de abrazarlo, y de estar junto a él para siempre.

Estuvo tan concentrada en su conflicto mental sobre moralidad que cuando oyó la bocina de Stylo entrando a la cochera noto a 2D recién llegando a la entrada principal.

Suspiró enamorada mientras apoyaba su mejilla en el brazo y lo seguía con la vista.

La puerta principal se abrió mostrando a 2D totalmente transpirado mientras se quitaba su camiseta en el camino.

-Me duchare y después iré a comer-dijo el peliazul mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Pero este no se percató que Noodle corria dispuesta a recibirlo.

La velocidad de la muchacha la hizo chocar contra el pecho del muchacho que asombrado la revisó de que estuviera bien.

-Oye, ¿por qué corrías? Podrías lastimarte, y una princesa lastimada es lo primero que no quiero-dijo el vocalista con una dulce sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes construidos por moldes de fibra.

Noodle parpadeó 2 veces, al alejarse de él y ver su sonrisa su rostro se tiño de rojo, empañando sus lentes y provocando que humo saliera de sus orejas.

-Te... Te... Te...-queria decir la muchacha.

-¿Te? ¿quieres un te? ¿tequila? Oye, ¿no es un poco temprano para eso?-Decia 2D dejando lucir el lado más vulnerable del alma de Noodle... Su inocencia.

La muchacha no lo toleró más, su corazón explotaría tarde o temprano.

-¡¡¡TEN UN BUEN DÍA!!!-Grito espantando al muchacho quien terminó contra una pared aterrado y ella corriendo sin tener idea de lo que dijo.

-¡VUELVO ENSEGUIDA!-Grito desapareciendo por la puerta dejando a Russel y a Murdoc viéndose intrigados.

-¿que diablos acaba de pasar?-dijo 2D totalmente sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

~quizas está en su periodo~dijo seriamente Boggieman en la cabeza del muchacho.

-Quizas... Pero jamás había actuado asi-finalizo dispuesto a bañarse.

El almuerzo se terminó de preparar y fue servido en los platos correspondientes.

2D comía pensando en lo que ocurrió con Noodle, dirigiendole miradas a está poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

Murdoc comía desesperadamente, como si fuese un perro.

Noodle comia sonrojada, nerviosa y totalmente avergonzada por el suceso anterior.

Y por su parte Russel, pues... Russel veía a ambos sabiendo que escondían algo.

-consegui la película, me la vendió un anciano a 3 euros, se llama "el ataque de la luna llena" tiene temática ninja y toda la cosa-decia Murdoc como si hubiera hecho el logro del año.

-¿pirata?-Susurro el peliazul la lado de Russel mientras veían al satanista.

~pirata-dijeron Russel y Boggieman.

Aún que se cuestionaban el como logró obtenerla.

Flashback: Murdoc Es Estúpido...

Murdoc siempre era fácil de engañar, así lo demostraba en multiples ocasiones.

Boggieman sabía que iría a buscar un DVD en alguna parte, y no le costó mucho interceptarlo.

Al ver la esquina suspiró, una ilusión sería suficiente.

Su apariencia cambió al de un pequeño anciano con lentes rojos y una mascarilla para la tos.

Por su parte, pensaba que era lo más ridículo y estúpido que hacía en toda su existencia.

Y su preocupación estaba en que por mera casualidad, 2D se hallará por ahí, por qué sino su disfraz sería inútil.

El anciano comenzó a caminar lentamente por en medio de la calle mientras que Murdoc frenaba abruptamente al notarlo a media cuadra.

El vehículo frenó acomodando los lentes del pequeño anciano.

La bocina hizo su aparición irritando al antiguo recolector de almas de Satán.

Dejando ir un poco de sus poderes, el vehículo provocó que inesperadamente el volante embistiera a Murdoc contra el asiento, golpeándole en la frente.

El irritado "reptil" no tardó en bajar y ver que sucedía hasta que vio al anciano que caminaba con una mochila que decía "venta de películas a 3 euros"

El satanista río divertido al ver que sus problemas se habían solucionado y se acercó al anciano.

-Oh hola ¿necesita algo?-Pregunto el anciano fingiendo amabilidad.

-Tu mochila-dijo Murdoc respirando exhausto.

-¿Que?-Fue lo último que dijo Boggieman cuando sintió que la mochila ya no estaba en su poder.

Murdoc había desaparecido y el Stylo comenzó a retroceder rápidamente chocando un poste de luz y regresando a Kong Studios, mientras que dentro del auto se oía la frase.

-Are we the last living souls-

Boogieman río de manera malévola y tétrica al recordar que dentro de esa mochila estaba su plan para que Stuart dejará de lado su más grande promesa.

Promesa que hizo retomar la seriedad y la tristeza de aquel sujeto "malévolo"

Flashback: Todo Por Ella.

Noodle había destruido a Cyborg, ahora estaba por ir y romperle la nariz a Murdoc cuando la puerta de aquel edificio voló directo al oceano.

2D, furioso y con odio en su tono de voz gritó

-¡¡¡MURDOC!!! ¡¡¡DONDE TE ENCUENTRAS PEPINILLO CON PIERNAS!!!-

El gigante de Russel y la enmascarada dirigieron una mirada al satanista que ahora mismo temía por su vida.

Ahí presente estaba el peliazul saliendo a la playa con una remera totalmente destruida al igual que sus pantalones mientras tenía una ametralladora Thompson en mano y reía de manera malévola, con tantas heridas que se perdían contadolas, mientras el fondo de sus cuencas se volvía rojo completamente recordándole a alguien.

-Boogieman-dijo Murdoc aterrado.

La sonrisa malévola del vocalista desapareció al ver a Russel y a la enmascarada.

-¿Russel? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y quien es esa?-Preguntaba perdiendo el rojo de sus ojos retomando poco a poco el 2D que sus amigos conocían.

-¡TOOCHI!-Dijo la enmascarada abrazando fuertemente al muchacho que al oír el apodo la reconoció de inmediato, soltando el arma, correspondió al abrazo y lloró junto a ella.

La curiosidad invadió al vocalista y con duda dijo

-Noods, ¿por qué tienes una máscara de mariposa?-

La pregunta estremeció a la joven que no sabía que responder.

Lentamente y con temor fue retirando la mascara luciendo una quemadura en el ojo.

-ya le había dicho de eso-dijo Boogieman detrás de ellos.

Todos salvo 2D se sorprendieron al verlo.

-Si... pero no es lo mismo verlo que imaginarlo-Dijo el muchacho suspirando mientras tenía el rostro de la muchacha en sus manos-hazlo, no merece esas heridas-

Boggieman asintió y con un chasquido de dedos, las heridas de Noodle desaparecieron.

Ella se vio sorprendida de no sentir ningún dolor.

Pero el miedo la alcanzó rápidamente al ver como un aura negra recorría a Stuart mientras esté gritaba adolorido.

Otro chasquido se oyó y pudo oírse un chapuzón de agua, al voltear, Russel era de nuevo normal y se hallaba con un salvavidas en el agua.

Todos voltearon hacia el vocalista que caía inconciente sobre los brazos de la joven que lloraba asombrada.

Boggieman y el habían hecho un trato hace 2 años de conocerse.

2 años en los cuales, 2D se enteró de todo lo que pasaba con sus amigos.

El trato era simple.

Su cuerpo para hospedar a Boggie, al ahora estar ocultándose de Satán por haberle fallado.

Y su amor por Noodle a cambio de sus heridas.

Era un trato que Boggieman consideraba justo, y a pesar de advertirle de todo lo que sufriría en el proceso de acostumbrarse a compartir un enlace de almas, 2D acepto.

El sujeto suspiró recordando las última palabras de Stuart, las cuales le otorgaron su respeto y admiración.

-Todo lo hago por ella, por Russel, por mí familia, y a la familia nunca se la abandona-dijo sonriendo de manera salvaje antes de estrechar su mano con el.

A pesar de su posibilidad de recuperar su amor por ella, y haber sufrido una vulnerabilidad corporal demasiado grande por un año, Stuart no se rindió y le demostró a Boggie que el cumplía sus promesas.

Esto provocó que un sentimiento de respeto y admiración creciera en el ahora "consejero" del peliazul.

Todo marcharía según el plan... Le debía mucho al vocalista, y no sé detendría hasta compensarle cada día de dolor que sufrió.

~Por qué a la familia nunca se la abandona~susurro el ser mientras veía desde los ojos de 2D como todos reían por como Murdoc comenzaba a emborracharse y a hacer cosas estúpidas, como coquetear con la escoba.

-Quisiera quedarme con ustedes a ver la película-dijo Noodle sonríendo tristemente mientras se despedía de Russel, junto a ella se hallaban Jamie y Damon esperando y mirando el entrenamiento de 2D que consistía en hacer sentadillas sobre una de las viejas lápidas que estaba por destrozarse.

-descuida, el sábado lo haremos, ahora vete, mientras más rápido acabes más rápido volverás-decia el baterista despidiéndose levemente amargado.

-¡¡¡trecientos... cuaaaareeeentaaaa yyy... ocho!!!-Gritaba el peliazul totalmente exhausto.

-Puede descansar si lo desea-decia Boogieman observando al vocalista con orgullo y leve pesar al ver como le dolía cada vez más cada sentadilla.

-¡ANTES MUERTO! ¡¡¡TRECIENTOS... TR... EEEEINTAAAAYYYNUEVEEEEE!!!-Grito antes de desplomarse contra el suelo al no poder mantenerse más en pie, sin embargo fue interceptado por Noodle que rápidamente impidió que se lastimara.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿estas herido?-Esas y más preguntas le hacia la muchacha preocupada haciendo que Damon y Jamie se mirarán con sonrisas traviesas.

-estara bien... Me encargaré de ello, puedes retirarte tranquilamente-decia el enmascarado remarcando una vena de irá en Noodle.

-¡¿¡¿¡¿TRANQUILAMENTE?!?!?! ¡¡STU CASI SE ROMPE LOS DIENTES Y QUIERES QUE...-Gritaba irritada pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Russel que se hallaba en su hombro.

-Yo me encargo, ustedes váyanse-dijo el baterista alzando al inconsciente Stuart.

Estaban por retirarse, no antes sin que la muchacha se despidiera de 2D con un beso en la frente que inesperadamente relajo al malherido muchacho.

Ella recordó cada momento que cuidaba al malerido Stuart que vivía en aquel brutal e intenso entrenamiento y termino llendose a la entrevista un tanto amargada, no sin antes darle muchas indicaciones a Russel de cómo cuidarlo.

2D se hallaba en su cama meditando con el cuerpo adolorido, Russel había ido a preparar la película y Murdoc fue a la cocina a buscar cervezas.

Todo estaba tranquilo, por así decirlo, Murdoc subió y golpeó la puerta 2 veces.

-Russ dice que la película está lista, ¿vienes?-pudo oírse con simpleza.

-enseguida bajo-finalizo 2D levantándose mientras que Boggieman aparecía después de rodearlo varias veces.

-Noodle se preocupó por usted-dijo con leve pesar.

-Lo se, le debo unas disculpas por preocuparla, debí aceptar el descanso... Aún sigo siendo débil... Jamas llegaré a soportar todo el poder que me das-dijo el vocalista deprimiendose un poco.

Sin más se levantó y salió de allí dejando al enmascarado mirando levemente el suelo.

~Debil... Y siquiera nota que ha arriesgado su vida por todos nosotros~

Miles de recuerdos de cómo 2D enfrentaba a los seres que Satán mandaba para encargarse de la traición de Boogieman dominaron la cabeza del "consejero"

Río por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

Recordó cuando Satán se había visto obligado a ascender del inframundo para solucionar todo a su manera.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la gran fuerza que tenía Satán en su disfraz de humano, no pudo rivalizar con la fuerza de voluntad de un hombre que hacía frente hasta al más grande y aterrador ser de todos los tiempos.

Flashback: Un corazón que arriesga todo...

~Satan está débil... Pero aún no se rendirá... Stuart... Rindase... No podrá vencerlo, hemos lanzado muchos ataques, su sangre hierve y está debilitándose, no tardará en morir si sigue arriesgándose~dijo Boogieman seriamente y suspirando al reconocer que todo estaba por acabar y no justamente como tenía planeado.

-¡¡¡NI EN SUEÑOS!!!-Grito 2D enfrente de aquel deformado y ensangrentado hombre que reía con voz macabra.

~al menos lo ha intentado, se ha esforzado en cada entrenamiento, no puedo negar que estoy muy sorprendido de todo lo que a logrado solo y con esfuerzo, debo admitir que por primera vez... Me siento orgulloso de haber sido su maestro y a la vez su discípulo~decia el sujeto riendo levemente.

-¡¡¡AUN NO PIENSO RENDIRME!!!-le recriminó el muchacho irritado de aquella extraña negatividad en aquel al que consideraba su amigo, su maestro...

Y parte de su familia...

~pero a pesar de haber aprendido y comprendido que es cierto, la familia es lo más importante para todos, yo no puedo evitar decir que me sentí parte de ella por un tiempo... Y por ello quiero agradecerle... Por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, usted es un humano único Stuart Pot, y antes de partir diré que usted a sido alguien a quien he admirado desde que sellamos ese contrato, su voluntad y amabilidad son 2 cosas que lo han convertido en alguien muy fuerte... Gracias por todo... Despidase de Russel por mí, aún le debo un juego de cartas, y cuidé a Noodle, esa muchacha es inigualable...~termino Boogieman cuando decidió abandonar el cuerpo de Stuart quien con sus cuencas rojas y ensangrentadas, comenzaba a debilitarse y desgarrarse por el cansancio.

Satán sonrió forzando lo que quedaba de su humana dentadura, dirigió una mirada hacia el gigante de Russel que cuidaba de Noodle y el inconciente de Murdoc y luego volvió al humo negro que tomaba forma lentamente.

-Vaya vaya... Pero no es nadie más que el cobarde, estúpido, cretino y traicionero de Boogieman... Ya te tomabas tú tiempo en hacerme frente...-Dijo el rey de demonios mientras reía de manera bastante intimidante.

El mencionado solo bajo la mirada lamentando el estado de su "familia"

-Ahora... Entrégate y acabemos con esta ridi...

Satán voló lejos por un ataque sorpresa.

Boggieman volteo sorprendido, ¿aún le quedaban poder y fuerzas a pesar de estar debilitado?

-¡¡¡NO VUELVAS... A INSULTARLO!!!-Grito Stuart furioso desencadenando una inmensa cantidad de flamas rojas, negras, moradas y azules que comenzaron a rodearlo fortaleciendo sus músculos inesperadamente.

Las cuencas huecas del muchacho comenzaron a emanar llamaradas de fuego que al finalizar dejaron que al fondo de estas se pudiera ver una luz blanca, como la de el ala de un ángel.

Del océano se alzó el demonio furioso, quien frustrado e irritado no dudo en atacar al muchacho lanzándole bolas oscuras.

2D extrañamente lograba evadir cada ataque con suma destreza.

Al detenerse, miro a Satán seriamente, mientras que este respiraba exhausto.

-¡¡¡POR QUE DIABLOS TE ESFUERZAS EN PROTEJER A ESTE ESTÚPIDO TRAIDOR, HUMANO ESTUPIDO E INCENSATO!!!-Grito totalmente furioso.

-¡¡¡POR QUE EL ES PARTE DE MI FAMILIA!!!-No dudo en representar el peliazul.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo, pero el más impactado sin duda alguna era Boggieman.

No era un humano, pero sentía las ganas de llorar, por primera vez en toda su existencia se sentía emocionado, valorado por algo más que ser el "recolector de almas" de Satanás.

No, allí lo valoraban por quién era, un miembro más de aquella alocada familia en la que no dudaba ni un segundo en arriesgar su mísera existencia por que estuvieran a salvo.

-Ahora amigo... Tu eliges, ¿hacemos tragar las palabras de esta basura o dejas que ella se encargue de ti?-Dijo 2D sonriendo de manera divertida.

Boggieman lo vio.

La sonrisa de confianza, aquella sonrisa que coloco cuando acepto el trato con el, aquella sonrisa que ponía cuando aceptaba cada intenso ejercicio que le daba, aquella sonrisa que le demostró que el muchacho no le temía a nada, ni a nadie...

-¡SABE MI RESPUESTA CLARAMENTE!-Dijo lanzándose hacia el muchacho volviendo a rodearlo hasta que el ojo derecho de Stuart paso a ser Rojo.

-¡¡¡HAGAMOSLO BOGGIE!!!-

~¡¡¡HASTA EL FINAL!!!~

-Hasta el final...-Susurro el "consejero" mientras sonreía levemente y desaparecía del lugar rumbo a ralentizar la entrevista de la muchacha el mayor tiempo posible.

Volviendo con Russel y los demás, todos se habían acomodado en el sofá listos para comenzar la película.

Luego de colocar el DVD y cambiar al canal de recepción del aparato, pudieron divisar que la película estaba por comenzar.

La calidad estaba muy buena, y la calidad de sonido era única.

Tal y como decía Murdoc, se trataba de una película de ninjas, romance, traiciones y demás.

Pero al oír al protagonista hablar al principio, no pudieron evitar parpadear asombrados.

El muchacho hablaba en japonés y la traducción de lo que decía se hallaba abajo.

~vaya, Noodle sería útil para traducir la película ¿no lo cree?~dijo Boggieman fingiendo una broma para que el muchacho reaccionará.

2D no tardó en salir disparado al comedor y volver con un anotador y una birome.

-¿D, que harás con eso?-Pregunto Russel mientras lo veía anotar las palabras que oía y su traducción.

-Noodle lleva cada mañana gritando unas palabras en japonés, eso, además de mí apodo, y a pesar de que le pregunto que significa, ella solo dice que no importa y que no es importante, pero yo tengo la curiosidad hasta aquí, me volveré loco si no descubro que significa, y como internet aún no tenemos, pues mí paciencia se deteriora aún más-dijo 2D rápidamente mientras no despegaba su mirada del televisor.

-Ahora que lo pienso, quiero una copia, yo también tengo dudas y hasta esperar el internet, pues estarán complicadas las cosas-dijo Russel mientras que Murdoc levemente interesado leía lo que escribía el peliazul.

Mientras la película dejaba de perder sentido, el muchacho se encargaba de estudiar cada palabra y memorizarla perfectamente.

Boggieman estaba contento, su plan iba a la perfección, solo esperaba que ahora que Murdoc y Russel no se lo complicaran.

La noche había caído, y la exausta nipona se dirigía a su hogar gracias a Damon y Jamie.

Sin embargo sus piernas no paraban de sacudirse con preocupación y ansiedad.

Ella era la que cuidaba de los accidentes en su entrenamiento, ¿y si Russel se olvidó de algo? ¿y si Stuart estaba de gravedad? No... Russel no era tonto, sabría que hacer... ¿verdad?

Ella estaba preocupada, 2D era alguien que después del contrato con Boggieman se volvió físicamente vulnerable a todo.

Un poco de frío, un poco de calor, una leve lastimadura.

Lo que parecía insignificante, terminaba siendo peligroso para el.

Jamas olvidaría cuánto tiempo lo cuido y protegio de todas esas amenazas.

Como ellos compartieron mucho tiempo juntos conociéndose, conviviendo y motivandose.

Suspiró, debía relajarse y pensar en que mañana comenzaría todo de nuevo.

Bueno... No todo...

El día se alzó y 2D continuaba durmiendo, puesto que al estudiar hasta las 2:00 am se agotó completamente.

Russel preparaba la comida mientras que Murdoc repasaba ciertas palabras con el.

-¡¡¡愛している TOOCHI!!!-grito Noodle bajando las escaleras alegre.

Murdoc escupió su cerveza contra el piso y Russel rompió una taza que lavaba mientras se hacían las tostadas.

Al bajar completamente de las escaleras, Noodle perdio su sonrisa pasando a un rostro amistoso y curioso.

-Ah... Creí que ya estaba cocinando... Hola chicos, ¿como durmieron?-Pregunto la nipona felizmente.

-¿acaso tú...-Estaba por consultar Russel pero fue callado por las manos de Murdoc que cubrieron su boca.

-Dice que bien... Durmió muy bien, como yo, cariño ¿por qué no vas y vez si hay correo afuera?-Dijo el satanista totalmente nervioso y de manera atropellada.

-Ok? Vuelvo enseguida-Finalizo la muchacha saliendo del lugar.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE OÍ!-Susurro Murdoc totalmente sorprendido.

-¿¡Y CREES QUE YO SI?! Rayos... ¿Que haremos?-Finalizo de susurrar Russel cuando oyeron la voz de 2D.

-Russel, ¿las tostadas se te pasaron?-Dijo el peliazul notando el olor a quemado.

-¡¡¡DESPERTO!!!-susurraron ambos totalmente espantados.

-¡RUSS LAS TOSTADAS!-Dijo mientras se lanzaba sacando las tostadas casi negras y comenzando a prepararlas en el plato mientras que el par de locos estaban totalmente espantados por lo que pasaría si Noodle terminaba viendolo.

-¡¡¡TOOCHI!!!-Grito Noodle abrazando por la espalda al muchacho.

-¡¡¡LLEGO!!!-Dijeron los "padres" de Noodle totalmente espantados.

-¡¡¡ME GUSTAS TOOCHI!!!-dijo ella en su lengua natal detonando la bomba.

El cuchillo de untar terminó en el suelo.

La nipona dirigió una mirada intrigada hacia el peliazul y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

2D estaba en shock...

-a... Acaso... ¿He oído correctamente... Que le gustó a Noodle?-Pregunto tembloroso el muchacho.

Russel sin soportar tanto drama cayó inconsciente.

Y Murdoc... Pues Murdoc tenía el cerebro muerto como casi siempre.

La muchacha se sonrojo y se asombró completamente.

Dio 2 pasos atrás asustada de que su secreto fue finalmente revelado.

Sollozos sorprendieron a todos, pues venían de 2D.

-¿por que? ¿por que de las miles de personas en este mundo... Yo tuve la suerte...?-dijo el peliazul corriendo hacia su habitación inmediatamente.

La caída por los escalones dolía...

Pero peor eran las punzadas de su corazón diciendo

-Tu tampoco puedes olvidarla-

Millones de hombres mejores en todo el mundo, y ella se enamora de el.

Esto era el colmo, no podía volver a verla a la cara, no por vergüenza, si no por admitir que aún la amaba.

Sonrió aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, aun la amaba, y como no hacerlo.

Ella fue de las personas que más apreció le brindó, la persona que lo cuido en el proceso de adaptación de almas, la persona que estuvo junto a él todo el tiempo, sin importar que en el pasado fueron divididos por muchas situaciones.

Suspiró lanzando una carcajada que lo hizo toser.

Ahora se hallaba acostado en el suelo, esperando a que su amada le tirara, literalmente, la puerta abajo.

-2D, soy yo, abre la puerta o la tumbare, y sabes que lo haré-dijo la muchacha detras de la puerta junto con Murdoc y Russel que querían ver el desenlace.

-¿Por que de mí?-puntualizo sorprendiendo a todos-habiendo millones de personas en este mundo... Por qué yo-

-Supongo que todo de ti lo hizo...-Susurro la muchacha apoyándose contra la puerta.

-A pesar de que ahora perderé el contrato con Boogieman y recuperaras tú quemadura en el ojo-dijo tristemente el peliazul.

-¡¿¡¿¡¿ESA ES SU MALDITA PREOCUPACIÓN!?!?!?-Dijo Boggieman apareciendo frente al muchacho-¿¡YO PLANEANDO QUE TODO ACABARÁ DE MANERA FELIZ Y CORRECTA Y USTED SE PREOCUPA POR TONTERÍAS?!-

-Oye, tú dijiste que si te daba mis sentimientos por ella tú le quitarias su marca, eso dijiste tú-recrimino 2D levemente irritado-¡Y QUE ES ESO DE QUE TÚ ESTUVISTE PLANEANDO ÉSTO!-

-¡¡UNA VEZ!! nunca le dije que podría recuperar tales emociones ya que no esperaba verlo junto con ella después de todo, pero parece que ella lo ama mucho ya que se lo demostró en el cuidado que le brindaba cuando usted estaba herido o enfermo, es más, si mal no recuerdo usted dejo sus adicciones por ello-dijo Boggieman echándole en cara ciertas cosas que avergonzaron al muchacho-Respecto a mí plan, pues ya sabía que estaba enamorado de ella desde que volvimos de Plastic Beach, supuse que en algún momento usted sentiría las ganas de confesarse, pero en vez de eso, usted trataba de borrar sus sentimientos y hasta incluso se autorepudiaba por ello-

-N... No cambies de tema, y aún así si pudiéramos estar juntos, hay personas aún mejores que yo, ella merece a alguien mejor que un patético muchacho que no puede hacer nada bien-dijo sabiendo que de antemano era cierto.

Noodle se irritó y tomó el picaporte con tanta fuerza que lo destrozó abriendo la puerta.

Sus lágrimas y la rabia eran cosas que 2D odiaba ver, pero así eran las cosas ahora mismo.

-¡¡¡ME GUSTAS POR COMO ERES!!!-Dijo ella totalmente frustrada-y no quiero a nadie más que a ti-

-Noodle, ¿como sabes que no es pasajero, como sé que tú y yo estaremos juntos por siempre... Y no como terminó todo con Paula?-Dijo el cansado de lo absurdo que era todo eso.

-Por que yo no soy ella, tú serías mí primer y único novio, al que le daría mí primer beso, al único que amo por quién es, y no por su físico, o su dinero, si no por que desde Plastic Beach yo sentía ese amor por ti, que hace meses atrás confirmé cuando me defendiste de Murdoc-Finalizo ella cabizbajo.

-¡¿OSEA QUE TU QUEBRASTE MI BRAZO?!-Reclamo el satanista pero quedando duro al ser ahorcado por Russel que lo detuvo.

2D suspiró, las cosas no estaban bien para el.

-¿Y ustedes qué piensan de esto muchachos? Estoy seguro de que no es lo correcto y ustedes tampoco lo creen-dijo seriamente.

-Pues... Noodle siempre estuvo pegada a ti, siempre fue tú escudo de múltiples situaciones, al igual que tú por ella, no por nada olvidariamos que enfrentaste a Boggie, Satán y múltiples enemigos por ella y nosotros, además de motivarte a ser mas fuerte y estar predispuesto a mejorar tu estado de salud y mente, yo siempre supe que desde Plastic Beach tu sentías algo por ella, pero tú te encargabas de alejar aquel amor, no por egoísmo... Si no por ella y por lo que pensansaramos nosotros como familia, todo lo hiciste por ella, y por esas cosas, tienes mi aprobación-Dijo felizmente Russel soltando levemente a Murdoc para que hablara.

-tratare de no alagarte tanto Face-ache... En toda tú vida junto a nosotros sorteaste miles de retos y a todos te sobrepusiste, yo soy uno por lo visto, no te rendiste contra nadie y nada, enfrentaste a miles de enemigos, mayoría por mí culpa...-

La toz fingida de todos salvo 2D apareció irritando al satanista.

-Bien bien... Todos por mí culpa, no te rendiste, a pesar de casi haber perdido tú vida más de una vez, derrotaste a Satán y 1200 demonios, incluso eres el único ser humano que logró de humillarlo y que perdonará todas mis deudas, arriesgaste tú cuerpo al máximo, destrozandolo en el camino, ganaste el respeto de todos por ello, hasta del maldito Satán, lamentablemente el mío también... Y a pesar de que ella es como mí hija, y yo soy el peor padre que pudo existir, ella te ama, y lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada contra ello, en síntesis poco cursis, sé que eres lo suficientemente torpe como para poder dejar de amarla, eres muy fuerte, tienes moral y eso es algo que bien sabés echarme en cara multiples veces yo simplemente te doy el aprobado-

Stuart bajo la vista y suspiró riendo levemente, todos estaban en su contra, y no era de menos, el realmente había cambiado, pero con todo ello ni siquiera lo notó.

-a ti no te lo preguntare ya que se la respuesta... pueden salir un segundo, tú quédate Noodle, terminemos con esto...-dijo el muchacho ya agotado de la situación.

Nadie reclamo, pero Murdoc se aproximó al oído del peliazul y susurro algo que sonrojo terriblemente a este último.

El satanista río divertido y salió de allí sin ninguna queja sorprendiendo a todos.

Russel curiosamente lo vió y no pudo evitar preguntar

-Viejo ¿que le dijiste?-

Murdoc volvió a reír.

-No te preocupes, ella y el estarán bastante ocupados, y creo que vas a necesitar tapones para dormir-finalizo riendo fuertemente.

-Me esperaba algo similar-dijeron Boggie y Russel avergonzados de que ese hombre que tenian enfrente fuese tan poco maduro y muy pervertido.

-solo faltas tú... Quisiera saber qué fue lo que te llevó a enamorarte de mí-finalizo 2D mirando una esquina de la habitacion avergonzado por la duda.

Al ver la típica timidez del 2D de hace años atrás la muchacha sonrió, después de todo, amaba a ese hombre por tantas cosas.

-Dudo que pueda decirlas todas, son muchas-dijo la nipona riendo divertida.

-p... Pues ve comenzando-Dijo sonrojado y sin mirarla mientras jugaba con sus manos.

La mañana paso a tarde, y ahora en la habitacion del peliazul ambos estaban abrazados en la cama, recordando y confesando las cosas que le encantaban del otro.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te llame a ti solo a Kong por qué no sabía cocinar nada?-Pregunto sonrojada y acariciando la palma de la mano del muchacho.

-Si-dijo riendo-recuerdo que me llamaste por qué en ves de hervir el agua con la olla quemaste los fideos sobre esta-

-me veía ridicula en ese tiempo-dijo tapando su rostro con las manos.

-Falso, te veías tan tierna e inocente-Dijo tomando sus manos frías y besándolas con ternura.

-¡TOOCHI, MI CARA!-Dijo ella estallando en un sonrojo violento, alejándose de él y terminando sentada en su abdomen.

2D río divertido y al instante reaccionó y dijo

-¡AHORA COMPRENDO POR QUÉ SIEMPRE QUERÍAS IR CONMIGO A ESA PANADERÍA!-Dijo Stuart riendo descaradamente.

La muchacha tartamudeo totalmente nerviosa buscando la manera de safarse de esa vergonzosa realidad.

Pero él tenía razón, el miedo de ella a que se enamorara de las panaderas era grande.

Flashback: Seducción Rellena De Levadura.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses del combate contra Satán.

Dentro de ese tiempo, Satán, quién por primera vez disfrutó de un combate con un oponente digno, prometió cubrir las necesidades que requiera 2-D.

Obra del regalo de Satán, la reconstrucción de Kong Studios se concretó rápidamente, pero dando un excedente de ampliación variando a 4 pisos más, a cambió, el rey de demonios decidió darle un toque especial al edificio, colocando una estatua de su cabeza en la cima de entre 0 metros de largo y 10 de ancho.

Luego de acomodarse en su nuevo hogar, ahora liberado de toda la basura y el caos que había allí, Stuart Pot "aka" 2-D decidió explorar el barrio junto con sus amigos.

Mientras pasaban por tiendas y plazas, haciéndose bromas y disfrutando de la paz, algún que otro abrazo de Noodle, chistes negros de Murdoc y algunas rimas de Russel relajaban el ambiente.

El estómago del vocalista despegó un gruñido descomunal, avergonzandolo por el hambre que tenía.

~le dije que debíamos detenernos en esa carriola que vendía algodón de azúcar~lo regañaba Boggieman dentro de su cabeza como si de un padre se tratase.

-Ahora no Boggie-Dijo el peliazul levemente irritado mientras su estómago volvía a gruñir.

El olor a pan invadió las fosas nasales de 2-D que no evitó lanzarse desesperadamente hasta la entrada de una panadería.

Pego su rostro en la puerta de vidrio viendo los manjares que vendía aquel local.

Rápidamente saco su billetera y entro mientras los demás llegaban apurados por detrás.

-¿Que clase de café bebe este tipo?-Pregunto Murdoc totalmente exausto.

-Quizas tiene algo más de cafeína-finalizo Russel exahusto.

Al ver dónde tenía que estar Noodle, vieron que ella estaba entrando junto al peliazul.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!-Dijeron 4 jovenes mujeres que se hallaban detrás del mostrador.

Todas al reconocer al cantante estaban por aproximarse, pero alguien las quería lejos, bien lejos de el.

Noodle, pegando todo su cuerpo encima del brazo de Stuart, dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a las muchachas que se sorprendieron al ver tal gesto de la muchacha..

Pero comprendieron una cosa...

El tenía dueña...

Stuart no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al tener el pecho de la muchacha sobre su brazo.

-Q... Qui... Quisie...-Trataba de decir pero al estar tan sonrojado y avergonzado no logro concentrarse.

-Quisieramos unas rosquillas de crema, unas 15 y medio kilo de pan, eso es todo...-Dijo sin dudar la nipona que levemente sonrojada marcaba su territorio.

Russel y Murdoc no creían lo que veían, no era de menos pensar que se veían como una pareja, algo que no vieron como malo, salvo que claramente 2D estaba por morir del vapor que salía de sus orejas.

Boggieman sentía que su mandíbula estaba por caer, pero la máscara detuvo su caída.

No creía que la fría e insensible muchacha que rescató del infierno, ahora actuará de manera cursi, sobreprotectora y empalagosa.

La ficha se le acomodó, ¿y si ella estaba enamorado de el? ¡A PESAR DEL CONTRATO, EL TRANQUILAMENTE PODIA VOLVER A AMARLA!

Comenzó a restregar sus manos entre sí mientras reía de manera siniestra, quizás debía esperar un poco, pero su plan valía la pena...

-Realmente no entendía por que actuaban así, pero ahora comprendo completamente el por qué-Dijo Stuart acomodándose sobre ella.

-¿S... Si?-Dijo nerviosa por la cercanía de ambos.

-Si, ahora que lo pienso, ¿tendrias la amabilidad de decirme el sabor que tienen esos labios tiernos y humectados que veo?, ¿o de cómo te volviste una hermosa mujer? ¿o de cómo haces que mí corazón tenga ganas de estallar?-el perdido totalmente en esa mujer, en su rostro, en su figura, en su todo.

2D quitó los lentes del rostro de ella y la miró totalmente ido de si.

Quizas debía tomar en cuenta las palabras de Murdoc y su "regalo"

No... Ella era una mujer, no algo para satisfacerse.

Tragó duro, debía alejarse, pero deseaba besarla, probar si esos labios eran cremosos, dulces e inocentes, o salados, secos y llenos de falta de amor.

Amor correcto...

-¿y si no quiero hacerlo? ¿que es lo que harás al respecto?-Dijo riendo de manera traviesa, la típica risa de esa hermosa mujer que tanto cautivaba el corazón del muchacho enamorado.

-lamentablemente pasearé a ser un ladrón de besos-finalizo aproximándose mientras los labios de ambos de unían en un pequeño y muy corto beso.

Se miraron por un segundo y Noodle lo veía con un brillo muy poco normal en sus ojos.

-uno mas-dijo ella uniendo su boca con la de el.

Otro rápido y corto.

-Otro-

-Otro-

-ot...-

Ahora ambos estaban masacrando la habitación con sonidos de besos.

La lengua de ambos peleaba intensamente, nadie quería perder terreno.

Stuart solamente la tuvo pegada a su cuerpo, por lo tanto el estaba sobre ella, tomándola de las muñecas y pegándose más a ella.

Sin embargo, Stuart no pudo evitar soltarlas y tomar el rostro de ella profundizando el beso.

Besos húmedos y sucios comenzaban a resonar en la habitacion, y esto comenzaba a tornarse, más personal.

Las manos de ella pasaron directamente a la camiseta de el.

No quería cortar el beso, así que, con su mano comenzó a golpear la mesa de luz buscando algo.

Cuando lo encontró, la remera de 2D desapareció por un corte con una tijera.

No tardó en quitársela mostrando un cuerpo bastante trabajado, aún que el sonrojo del muchacho venía de la vergüenza.

Se terminaron separando, ambos respiraban totalmente agitados.

-¿Estas segura de esto? Digo no quiero que creas que lo hago por qué seas un objeto ni nada-dijo nervioso y soltando el lado timido que ella siempre amaba.

-Si, a pesar de no tener experiencia como tú, quiero que tú seas mí primera vez-dijo ella sin rodeos y con un sonrojo notable.

Stuart abrió los ojos sorprendido, la primera vez, y ella teniendo esa edad ya debía tener experiencia.

Ahí comprendió, ella jamás estuvo sociabilizando con otras personas que no sean su familia.

Suspiró, realmente no veía el lado bueno de eso.

Pero su respuesta nunca llegó a resolverse ya que ella se lanzó sobre el, sentándose sobre su abdomen y entrepierna.

Dirigió un dedo a su boca y lo mordió ligeramente, mientras que con su otra mano tocaba a su contrario provocándole contracciones y pulsaciones al sentir el frío en su piel.

El abrigo voló por los aires dejando a la muchacha rodeada de vendas por sus pechos.

-te ves tierno con esa timidez-dijo al notar los nervios que tenía el peliazul.

-N... No me ayudas-dijo nervioso y desviando la vista.

Ella lo tomo del rostro obligándolo a verla, sonrió de manera atrevida y no tardó en besarlo nuevamente.

Su pantalón se hallaba sobre el suelo al igual que el de el.

Las vendas de ellas habían volado por la ventana, cayendo en la cabeza de Russel que las vio sonrojado.

-Te lo dije-dijo Murdoc mientras tomaba su cerveza y colocaba una sombrilla para evitar que más ropa volará sobre el.

-bueno, aún así no pienso pagarte, todavía me debes dinero-dijo el neoyorquino sonriendo con viveza y enrollando las cintas para ponerlas a lavar.

-Oye, Boggieman, ¿cuanto crees que estén ahí arriba?-Pregunto el verdoso colocándose unos lentes mientras seguía bebiendo.

-1 o 2 horas mínimo, si es que claramente no se percatan de que oímos a la nipona-dijo el "consejero" mirando la ventana del piso de arriba del cual se oían gemidos de Noodle.

-bueno, tomaré una siesta, nos vemos-dijo el baterista colocándose unos tapones de oídos y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Noodle babeaba de el placer que sentía al sentir la lengua de Stuart jugando en cierta parte sensible de ella.

-¡¡¡STUUUU!!!-Grito ella mientras arqueaba su espalda-no se vale... T... Tú usas tus poderes-

Stuart apareció sobre las sábanas y la miró con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-No veo que te quejes por una lengua perfectamente a gusto, por cierto, sabes muy bien-Dijo mientras lamía la mano de ella sonrojandola y poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que estaba antes.

Murdoc reía asombrado, no podía creer que ella gritará asi, o peor que él la hacia gritar así.

-Ojala que no esten así todas las noches, o juro que tumbare la puerta y mataré a alguien-Dijo Murdoc mientras subía el volumen del televisor al máximo, aún que eso no sirviera para aplacar el sonido de los gemidos de la muchacha y gruñidos del vocalista.

Stuart limpio las lágrimas de su amada con su mano mientras que ella quitaba sus uñas de la espalda de el.

-Puede detenerme cuando quieras-dijo entre gruñidos ya que la sensación lo estaba matando lentamente.

-No lo hagas, me encanta esta sensación, solo espera un segundo-decia ella relajándose y volviendo a respirar normalmente.

Un movimiento acercó a ambos totalmente, provocando las mismas reacciones en ambos.

-Dios Noodle, espera un poco, llevo años sin hacer esto-dijo entre leves gruñidos al sentir una sensación muy cómoda.

-Vaya, el señor "no te lastimare", ahora mismo no soporta una embestida -Dijo ella con tono burlón, pero fue callada por un movimiento brusco de el.

Ella comenzó a gemir al sentir que el comenzaba a embestirla fuertemente.

Ambos se besaron y 2D decidió acelerar las embestidas, provocando que Noodle gimiera en su oído.

-¿Y... Y aho... ra qu... quien es la que no soporta?-Dijo el con una sonrisa burlona mientras que manoseaba el pecho de ella totalmente divertido.

-c... Cállate...-Decia la muchacha entre gemidos.

Mientras los 2 seguían en su momento de intimidad, Murdoc, irritado de tanto gemido y choque de pieles, comenzó a golpear el techo con una escoba gritando que se callaran.

Boggieman veía por arriba del periódico al drama del "reptil" riendo divertido.

Realmente valía la pena estar en esa familia...

No pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada mientras se levantaba e iba rumbo a la salida.

Al final, su plan fue casi un éxito.

Y no era para menos...

Noodle y Stuart eran el uno para el otro, y nadie ni nada podía negarlo.

El sol comenzó a bajar dejando un hermoso cielo anaranjado que golpeaba en el rostro de una pareja que ahora descansaba tranquila sin abandonar la sonrisa y el sonrojo por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Se abrazaron apegándose más entre ellos y se cubrieron con una sábana, bajarían un par de horas más tarde.

Pero por ahora querían disfrutar de la paz, la felicidad, y el amor mutuo que se tenían...

Fin :3


End file.
